lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ink Blots
The sun rose slowly that day confirming that he was alive, but then again how could he be so sure that he was alive. As he tried to recollect what happened he didn'™t hear the drips and drops near by. Once he remembered what to do next it was already too late, the creature he created and tried to destroy had captured him. As he died slowly, murdered by the very creature he loved so much, he flashed into his memory trying to remember his young life, but his mind could only trace back to the beginning the oh so lovly beginning. He came back from school to the hell people called home. As he entered through the front door everything looked cleaned and spotless, though he knew this was only a disguise for the neighbors, and everybody else. As he forced a smile he hugged his parents, his oh so homely two-faced parents. They asked how was school with crafted smiles and murderouse eyes. He always replied with 'Today went splended, it couldn'™t have been better unless I didn'™t know I was the only one with a 4.00 GPA, because then I wouldn'™t know why I was so greatly appreciated at school.' Even though everything he said was true, he felt complete hatred towards his parents. They never let him out with 'the bad kids' but only with his cousins, handpicked friends, or trusted adults. He was the most popular, the smartest, the best student, but it was all crafted just like his life. On the inside he was as black as night, evil and manipulative. Even then he was still warm-hearted, kind, and trusting'on the outside. Every night he would induce a amniotic sleep on his parents and snuck out, everyone on the street knew his name, they also knew better than to outwardly confront him in broad daylight. It was near to god impossible, and once the night cloaked the city so to was it just as easy to stay alive if they did so much as try to lay a figer on him. It was even harder during the night to even see him before he let his prescence be known. Though the steet title was only a mask to hide the gothic activity he did when the moon was full. He finally reached a conclusion to the ever growing hell that his parents put on him because they could never reach his level of perfection. He stumbled upon a dark magic book titled Fear Craft. The book was at least two inches thick. He read what the book had to offer in less than hour, for a moment he thanked his parents for pushing his mental limits. Through his incredibly fast reading he stopped at a curious looking summoning spell, the name was barely readable. He again thanked his parents because he could readily read the name because he had great letter recognition. The name of the summoning spell seemed more like a name to the creature that he would summon, INK BLOOD. As he read all that he would need for the spell to work his face twisted up a menacing grin. He then hurriedly ran back home, tied up his parents and frowned, he knew that his parents would need to be awake for the spell to work at its full potential. Another bit of information missing was their combined weight the book said not summon with sacrifice with more than double the weight of what your lifting limit is. The creature would lose the need for control and turn on it'™s master for being so weak. He quickly weighted them and saw it was up to 307 lbs, only 1lb above his limit he decided to go with it anyways for what would one pound difference do. oh if only he knew. He woke up his parents with a stab to the gut after all preperations were complete they howled with pain, he knew something like this would happen and luckly there was a sound barrier spell in the book. As he poured ink into their forcefully opened mouths one at a time he chanted to bring forth the monster he so readily wanted to kill everyone with. After what seemed like hours of chanting the summon circle underneath his parents lit up bright green. Then into what seemed impossible, it shone black. The floor then turned into a tar substance pertruding arms up to grab the victims. The loving father and mother asked why was this happening when they gave him everything. 'To this day I have been living a lie,' the son said, 'you have poured onto me all of YOUR dreams and expectations. You abused me, mentally and physically, for me to do what neither one of you could do in a million lifetimes! I am only letting myself free of your cage, I can see through your fake smiles that you would punish me till im near the point of blacking out if i did something you thought was wrong, just as open-heartedly and with passion if I saved the boy across the street from a bully! FROM THIS DAY I WILL BE FREE OF MY DREADFUL CURSE CALLED PARENTS AND EMBRACE MY NEW FOUND POWERS AS THE GREATEST SORCERER IN THE WORLD!' With his last words, his parents were finally draged down into the pit and the pit soon over flooded with ink. I went and grew until the space it took up was 6ft long, it then compounded into a tall blob. The blob would have been hard to see with moonlight alone luckly the summon circle'™s black light shone against the smooth ooze surface, but then the earth shook and the light turned red. He grew scared the book said if there was an error in the summon the light would turn red to signify all the blood that would be lost. Mostly from the summoner. The boy ran for his life. He knew that he would have to, so he could get a head start. After he got to a hill he looked back at his house. The house shattered into splinters, for a split moment he felt happiness knowing the his hell had no specific place in the world. The boy ran on knowing that the Ink Blood would follow him no matter what would happen to it. After what seemed like hours of running he encountered a warehouse he checked his watch, it was 5:00 am, luckly or unluckly the book had a useless solution to stopping a rogue monster. lead it on a chase until it is shone on with sunlight. The boy had around one hour to survive. The monster was a little faster than the boy and gradually caught up to him. The boy had hoped that the warehouse could help him avoid the monster, good thing is that this was true. The monster could only sense when his master is near but didn'™t know exactly where the master is. Surprisingly it had no eyes, the monster then realized how much of a set back this was and protruded an eyeball. The monster searched and searched for 50 minutes, but to no avail. The monster finaly spread out its mass in spikes that were razor sharp and hit the boy in the shoulder. he didn'™t yell in pain afraid that the monster would hear him. The sneaky monster left some ink on the boy. As he walked out into the barely rising sun, the monster kept inside the shadow of the monster. as it was about the impale him, it heard it'™s master'™s thoughts. The boy admired the monster, even though it immediatly tried to kill him. The boy loved the monster more than anything and would summon it again somehow after the monster died. during the monsters reflection it'™s halted spikes dripped ink. The monster encased the boy and started fusing into him. The monster shed its unnescessary mass. The boy dripped with ink as he'it raised itself on all fours a long tongue spread through its drpping lips and licked where it eyes would be and there were red circles after it cleaned it'™s sight. Its started screaming, no, shreiking and then its fingers elongated, and a gaping hole filled with teeth appeared in it'™s torso. Finally it looked as if it was going to scratch its back but launched a long stretched arm towards a mirror and looked at itself. Finally after a couple of minutes it ran into the forest and marked trees to make its existance known. There are screams that can be heard from the forest and the warehouse is completely black. It only comes out for the plees of childeren looking for an escape. Ever since then all adults are victim to their childeren now'runoh Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Wall of Text Category:Crappypasta